1. Field
The following description relates to a chip antenna and a manufacturing method of a chip antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communications terminals such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), navigation systems, and notebook computers that support wireless communications are developing in line with a trend in which functions such as code-division multiple access (CDMA), wireless local area network (LAN), digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), and near field communications (NFC) are added. An antenna is one of the most important components enabling these functions.
A chip antenna is a type of antenna directly mounted on a surface of a circuit board to perform a function of an antenna. Since a wavelength is decreased to several mm in a GHz band, it may be difficult to use a conventional chip antenna. Accordingly, a chip antenna suitable for use in the GHz band is desirable.